Lonely Hearts
by mira1122
Summary: Two lonely hearts and unrequited love make for a very interesting evening...


Disclaimer: Gravitation and all of its characters belong to Maki Murakami.

This is much more intense than what I've written in the past. If you didn't notice the M rating, be forwarned this has explicit sexual content. Don't read it if this offends you!

It may not seem like it, but I really prefer the YukiXShuichi pairing. I've read a few of the HiroXShuichi stories here and became fascinated with the thought of these two getting together. This story is the result of that fascination. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Shuichi lounged seductively on the bed wearing nothing but his black satin boxers. Yuki had finished writing for the day and Shuichi hoped that he would finally be in the mood for some romance. As Yuki walked into the bedroom, he could smell the enticing aroma of his freshly washed hair.

He gave Yuki his best come-hither look. "Are you ready to come to bed?" He purred trying to sound as tempting as possible.

"I'm ready to go to sleep," Yuki answered indifferently. He abruptly climbed into bed pulled the covers around him and curled away from Shuichi.

Undaunted, Shuichi scrambled under the covers and spooned Yuki's body. "Please make love to me tonight," he whispered softly in Yuki's ear. "It's been so long. I want you!" He nibbled on Yuki's ear knowing that his ears were his weakness. Whenever he did this, it usually drove Yuki mad.

"Would you just piss off already? I told you I'm going to sleep!" He forcefully pushed Shuichi's face away.

Shuichi's pride was wounded, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. He scooted close to Yuki once more. Snaking his arm around Yuki's body, he gently ran his hand down Yuki's well toned abs. "You're too tense to sleep. Let me help you relax your body," he offered enticingly. "I'll make sure you sleep soundly tonight."

Yuki's body stiffened defensively as Shuichi's hand worked its way down his stomach. He didn't have the patience to deal with this. The project he'd been working on ended up being much more difficult than he had ever imagined. Satisfying Shuichi's lust was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He caught Shuichi's hand just as it was slipping inside his boxers. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I do not want to have sex tonight!" He shoved Shuichi hard enough to send him tumbling out of the bed.

Landing hard on the floor, Shuichi cried out in pain. This was the fifth time Yuki had rebuffed his advances in the past six weeks. It had been nearly two months since they had made love, and during that time, Yuki had barely acknowledged his presence. This was the final straw! "I'm going out!" Shuichi announced as he scrambled to his feet.

"Good riddance," Yuki mumbled angrily.

Shuichi made as much noise as he possibly could and got dressed in the most provocative clothing he owned. Looking into the full length mirror, he surveyed his appearance. He chose the lavender shirt Yuki had given him on his last birthday. It was delicate, silky and clung closely to his slender frame. The soft shade of lavender accentuated his eyes making them appear to be more vividly violet. His favorite black Levi's fit him perfectly; the dark denim seemed to mold itself to his small, round behind leaving nothing to the imagination. He had tried to wear this outfit on one of their scarce dates, but for some reason Yuki made him change. He'd always hoped it was because Yuki thought he looked too sexy in it. He unbuttoned the top three buttons so the smooth, white skin of his chest would be exposed. Maybe this would make him change his mind.

Leaning over the bed to expose as much skin as possible, Shuichi nudged Yuki roughly on the shoulder. "I'm leaving now."

He opened his eyes and slowly looked over Shuichi's attire. "You're gonna get yourself raped wearing an outfit like that." He rolled over nonchalantly. "Don't come crying to me when it happens!"

Shuichi stormed out of the apartment with angry tears cascading down his reddened cheeks. _Damn you Yuki! You probably know that I'm only going over to Hiro's__._ As he walked in sullen silence, the cold night air stung his cheeks making him regret leaving his coat behind. He buttoned up his shirt and buried his hands in his pockets. A group of people talking merrily across the street interrupted his miserable contemplation. Shuichi wondered for the first time if he should bother going over to Hiro's. It was Friday night after all. _He's probably on a date with Ayaka right now_, but as he neared the apartment building he saw a light coming from Hiro's living room. _At least I know he's at home, but is he alone?_

Shuichi approached the door in apprehension. He didn't want to intrude upon Hiro's love life, but he also didn't want to go back and spend another sleepless night next to his indifferent lover. _I really hope I'm not interrupting anything,_ he thought as he timidly knocked on the door.

Shuichi gasped in shock when Hiro opened the door. "Y…you look terrible! What happened?"

"Ayaka dumped me," Hiro answered emotionlessly moving aside so Shuichi could enter. "Do you remember the girl that unexpectedly jumped into my arms last week?"

"You mean the blonde girl with the really big…"

"Yeah, well…evidently someone took a picture of it and sold it to the tabloids. Ayaka saw it and she thinks I've been cheating on her. I tried to tell her it was nothing, but she won't believe me," Hiro explained.

"That's crazy! You two have been together for nearly a year now. She should have more faith in you," Shuichi said incredulously.

"I know," he looked sadly at Shuichi. "What brings you here at this…time of night…dressed like that?" For the first time, Hiro noticed what Shuichi was wearing. His eyes lingered longingly on the voluptuous curve of Shuichi's ass that was accentuated by his sexy pants.

"Oh, you mean this?" Shuichi answered naively unaware of Hiro's lustful glances as he sat on the sofa. "I was trying to make Yuki notice me." Tears began streaming once again down Shuichi's cheeks. "I…I don't think Yuki's attracted to me anymore," he wailed in frustration. "We haven't had sex in nearly two months. He won't touch me…he barely even looks at me, and when I try to start something, he pushes me away like I'm diseased or something!"

"You mean he saw you in that and wasn't immediately turned on?" Hiro asked in total amazement as he sat next to Shuichi.

"Uh-huh," he sobbed pitifully. "What's wrong with me, Hiro? How can I make myself more attractive for Yuki?"

"Are you kidding me?" _He's gonna give me a nosebleed!_ "There's definitely something wrong with Yuki if he could look at you like that and not instantly want to make love to you." Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pulled him close. "Why don't we comfort each other the way we did before we met Ayaka and Yuki," he asked as he planted a long, impassioned kiss on Shuichi's trembling lips.

With great difficulty, Shuichi pushed himself away from Hiro. "I…I can't do this. I can't betray Yuki."

"It's not like you're in love with me." Hiro teased him. "We're just comforting each other. It's no big deal," he said as he kissed Shuichi again.

"Hiro…ngh…I really…mmm…don't think…" Shuichi's objections were abruptly cut short as Hiro's tongue slipped into his mouth. Sliding gently past his teeth, it explored every facet of his warm, wet orifice. Somewhere deep within him, Shuichi felt a flicker of flame. It was an oddly familiar feeling – something he'd experienced long ago – something he had tried very hard to forget. A memory flashed across his mind like a ghostly apparition. It was the first time he'd kissed Hiro. He had taken the initiative then, but Hiro had pulled back as if Shuichi had slapped him across the face. The emotions of that incident flooded into Shuichi's heart. Disappointment, sorrow, guilt, and fear all mixed together in the heart of the then thirteen year old middle school student. He couldn't lose his best friend just because he had misinterpreted the situation and stole an unwanted kiss. So he laughed the whole thing off as a joke, and buried his unrequited love deep within his heart.

Hiro slowly unbuttoned Shuichi's shirt and pushed it over his shoulders exposing as much skin as possible. Shuichi gasped as Hiro began biting and kissing his neck. His head was spinning, his heart was beating fast, and his skin was on fire. Hiro had kissed him before, but never like this. _He's__ never kissed me this passionately! Hiro…what has gotten into you?_

Deep in the recess of Hiro's mind, he wondered what the hell he was doing. He had fallen for Shuichi from the moment he looked into his beautiful, violet eyes, but his best friend never seemed to notice the way he had always pined for him. There had been that one delicious incident, when Shuichi had seemed to sense his longing, and unexpectedly kissed him. It had caught Hiro completely off guard and unfortunately, Shuichi had mistaken his shocked reaction as disgust and laughed the whole thing off as a joke. But it wasn't a joke to Hiro, and it had hurt him deeply. Ever since then, Hiro had always used that 'I'm just kissing you as a joke,' thing to maliciously torment Shuichi. This time he didn't have the willpower to hold himself back. _Yuki you fucking moron! How could you treat Shuichi so badly when he loves you so much?_ Something inside Hiro snapped. He wanted Shuichi – so much he could taste it, and if Yuki was going to be fool enough to ignore him, then he would gladly do everything in his power to take Shuichi away.

Moving on impulse, Hiro ran his tongue along Shuichi's collar bone resulting in a deliciously long moan from his friend's lips. His heart was racing and the hands that caressed Shuichi's warm, willing body were trembling. This time Hiro's overwhelming love was successfully able to drown out all of his fears. At this point they were irrelevant anyway. All he wanted right now was to satiate Shuichi's sexual and emotional desires. Every time he heard his sweet voice cry out in pleasure, and felt his body react to his touch, it increased his own fulfillment and sexual craving. This time merely kissing Shuichi wouldn't be enough. _I want more, and I want it now!_

"Huh! What the…" Shuichi exclaimed breathlessly as Hiro unsnapped and unzipped his pants.

"I want to taste you!" Hiro smirked playfully at Shuichi as he pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement.

Hiro admired the sexy, young man sprawled tantalizingly below him. Reclining against the arm of the sofa wearing only his shirt, which was barely hanging on him, Shuichi was definitely a sight to behold. He looked into his friend's shocked face and smiled lustfully when he noticed the intense desire burning in his watering eyes. _I wonder what sounds he would make if I were to…_

"No…Hiro…ahhh…you don't…mmmmm…have to…d…do this!" Shuichi gazed down at Hiro panting heavily. Hiro was licking the fluid that had already begun to emerge. His tongue caught the trickle near the base and followed its progress up the shaft. Shuichi's body seized up in sudden delectation as his member was enveloped by Hiro's mouth. He entangled his fingers into silky red hair as his hips began gently rocking in response to his friend's rhythm. The sensations that Hiro's lips and tongue were creating within him were growing exponentially threatening to burst forth at any moment.

"Hiro wait! Ungh….I…I'm gonna …..ahhhh……I'm gonna come!"

Warm streams of Shuichi suddenly filled Hiro's mouth. To his immense surprise, it wasn't disgusting at all. In fact, he rather liked the taste. Licking his lips flirtatiously, Hiro gazed into Shuichi's eyes. To his amazement, Shuichi pulled him into another searing kiss. Hiro moaned enticingly as Shuichi's tongue entered his mouth. Shuichi had never been this bold before, and it was driving him crazy.

Hiro yelped in surprise as their positions were abruptly reversed. "Now it's your turn," Shuichi said mischievously as he unfastened Hiro's pants and pulled them over his hips. Shuichi's soft lips sent waves of sensual pleasure through him as they caressed and enveloped him completely. He watched in utter fascination as Shuichi sucked on him with fervor swallowing more of him every time his mouth came down. He was already nearing orgasm when Shuichi's tongue began swirling around his member.

"That's enough," Hiro commanded. "I want to make love to you…now!"

As Shuichi lithely straddled him, Hiro lovingly ran his fingers through his hair and drew him into a long, passionate kiss. Their lips parted and Hiro slipped his fingers into Shuichi's warm, tantalizing mouth. He looked so alluring as he meticulously ran his tongue around each of the digits making absolutely sure that Hiro remained aroused as well. They exchanged another long impassioned kiss as Hiro slipped one of his moistened fingers into Shuichi.

Shuichi moaned into the kiss. This felt so incredibly good. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he couldn't believe what was happening. He never thought he would be able to make love with Hiro. This was a fantasy he'd given up on a long time ago. Now that it was actually coming true, it was much better than he'd ever imagined. He leaned back slightly, urging Hiro to press more deeply into him. Shuichi was vaguely aware that what they were doing would cause nothing but problems in the future, especially in light of the feelings that were awakening inside of him, but right now he didn't care. He would probably never admit this aloud, but this felt much better than anything he had ever experienced with Yuki, and he wanted to hold onto it as long as possible.

As Hiro slipped a second finger into him, Shuichi cried out in ecstasy. Looking into his best friend's face, Hiro could barely contain the feral passion that was rising within him. He always thought that Shuichi was attractive, but the way he looked now his face flushed with a delicate shade of red and the fervent desire in his eyes, he was absolutely beauteous. _I don't ever want you to go back to Yuki. He'll never love you the way I can! _Slipping a third finger into him, Hiro desperately thought, _I'm going to fill you up with my love so much that your body becomes addicted to my touch. I don't want this body to respond to anyone but me!_

A long impassioned groan escaped from Shuichi's gaping mouth. He eased his hips back just a little more to encourage Hiro to push even deeper into him. Although this already felt wonderful, Shuichi knew what he needed to become fully satisfied. He wanted to feel Hiro deep within him, not just to gratify his own desires, but to completely quench Hiro's desires as well.

"That's enough. I'm ready," Shuichi whispered breathlessly.

A small desirous whimper arose from deep within Shuichi as Hiro removed his fingers. Easing his hips down, he positioned himself so that Hiro was gently nudging him. He looked once more into his best friend's face. Amongst the lust and anticipation there was another stronger emotion reflected in his intense brown eyes. The implications of that look made his heart skip a beat as Shuichi slowly pressed Hiro into him. He allowed a loud, long cry of intense gratification to escape his lips as he savored the way it felt to have Hiro buried deep within him.

"A…are you ok?" Hiro rose up in alarm.

"I'm fine."Shuichi wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and kissed him passionately.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Shuichi and pressed deeper into their kiss. He gasped as Shuichi raised his hips and began thrusting himself down upon him hard. He had often dreamt of making love to Shuichi like this, but his wildest dreams were pale to the reality that was before him. The sight of his beloved enthusiastically riding him, the enticing sound of his sultry, sexy voice made his passionate love burn even brighter. Hiro moaned completely enraptured by the sweet, seductive way Shuichi looked at him. _I can't believe how incredible this feels!_ With every thrust, it felt like Shuichi was sucking him in even deeper.

Shuichi pushed his hips down harder wanting desperately to feel all of Hiro. Being intimate like this, he had begun to appreciate the difference between sex and truly making love with someone. The way Hiro held and kissed him, it had to be more than purely physical lust. _This truly is a connection, not just with our bodies!_ Shuichi had never realized how completely another person could fill not just his body, but his heart and soul as well.

"Hiro…AHHHHHH!" Shuichi cried out as he finally thrust hard enough to hit that sweet spot. "I…I don't…think I…can hold…back anymore! I'm…gonna…ah…AHHH…AHHHHHHHHH!"

His Back arched and head thrown back in orgasmic fruition, Shuichi began to moan and cry out incoherently as waves of pleasure spread throughout his body. "Hiro," he called out breathlessly his voice filled with emotion. The look on Shuichi's face and the sweet way he called out his name caused Hiro to climax as well. Hiro cried out in ecstasy as he felt every wave of Shuichi's orgasm. Among the other unintelligible sounds that escaped his lips, Hiro couldn't stop himself from muttering Shuichi's name over and over again.

They slumped back onto the sofa with their bodies still entangled softly kissing and embracing each other. Even after such a vigorous orgasm, Hiro was still hard and longing for more. He knew he was being selfish by the way he was holding on to Shuichi, but he couldn't fight the burning desire that he had kept secret within his heart anymore. Somehow during their intense union an emotional bond had been created – a bond that Hiro would move heaven and earth to protect.

Shuichi reveled in Hiro's embrace and the touch of his soft, loving kisses. _The way he is holding and kissing me, I don't want it to end! _Yuki had never made love to him the way Hiro had. Most of the time, Yuki would simply satisfy his desires, coldly roll over and fall asleep. Although he always satisfied Shuichi sexually, he never quenched his ever present desire to feel loved. Now that he'd experienced true intimacy and felt the stirrings of his once forgotten love, would he ever be satisfied with Yuki's meager affection? After several minutes of sweet, sensuous kisses, Shuichi reluctantly pushed himself away.

"It's really late. I suppose I should go home now," he sadly announced.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Hiro tentatively asked. "If you go home in this state, Yuki will know something out of the ordinary happened to you."

"Won't he be more suspicious if I'm gone all night?" Shuichi asked in alarm.

"You could say I got you drunk and you passed out here on my sofa." Hiro suggested hopefully. _Please don't go back to him._ The thought of Shuichi going back to Yuki made Hiro's heart ache.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Shuichi tentatively asked as hope barely overrode the fear of rejection in his heart.

He knew he shouldn't say it. If he said it, it could never be taken back or laughed off, and it would probably alter their friendship forever. But the hopeful gleam in Shuichi's eyes compelled Hiro to confess what he'd longed to say for years. "Because I love you!"

The pounding of his heart overloaded all of his senses. _Did Hiro just say what I thought he said?_ "W…what…did you s…say?" Shuichi asked as a large smile brightened his already angelic face.

Heartened by his smile, Hiro gently stroked Shuichi's face. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Shuichi admitted shyly as he kissed his lover tenderly. "I guess I'll be staying here tonight." Hiro's confession made him happier than he had felt in a very long time. _Being truly loved is the best feeling in the world; _Shuichi decided as he affectionately hugged Hiro.

"In that case, let's go to bed!" Smiling warmly, Hiro gently took Shuichi by the hand and led him into the bedroom. They made love three more times parting only to change positions before they fell exhausted into each other's arms. Before drifting off to sleep, Hiro looked lovingly at Shuichi's cute face. He still couldn't believe that his beloved was snuggled safely in his arms. For the first time in years, Hiro slept dreamlessly. He really didn't need to dream anymore now that his most treasured dream had finally come true!


End file.
